


"Will you remember?"

by Annibear



Category: Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: I was listening to this song and thought it really fit MC and VTSOM in general, Other, Random & Short, Songfic, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibear/pseuds/Annibear
Summary: “Will you remember?Will you recall?Will you remember?”A short Songfic which I felt like I really had to write. Based off of the song "Will you remember?" by "The Cranberries" off of their 1996-1997 Album, "To the Faithful Departed."Also Important to note: This Fanfic switches from different POVs, so to better understand it here's how it goes: MC in the first line, then Vincent, then Draco, and then MC again for the last two parts.I probably didn't have to explain this but, I felt like I had to, I hope you enjoy this short lil' thing!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	"Will you remember?"

“𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙚?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙚?  
𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙖 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚”

Once, I said these things, in a time when I knew who I was. Times I never really believed I’d lose, but eventually did…

“𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙡𝙞𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙚?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙣𝙚?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙚?  
𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣”

I will never forget the accident, and how it all happened. The horrid things which unfolded before us, and how our eyes witnessed it all. Yet she still remains determined to know…

“𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙙?  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚”

I shall never forget the times when we were together, all of those things we said and done.There is nothing good down there for you. I will not let you go again. 

“𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙚  
𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙣𝙚  
𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙚 𝙨𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙚  
𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙫𝙖𝙞𝙣”

I don’t remember who it is I am, all I know is that I have another chance. I’m not going to let that chance slip away from me. So even if I don’t remember who it is I was, who it is we were. I can learn, and I can change.

“𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡?  
𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧?”

I won’t let this life slip away from me, not again, this is my story too, and I must be able to tell it from start to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing my favorite Cranberries song for the first time in years, I realized how much it fit. (Please do listen to it! It's a wonderful song from a wonderful album by an absolutely wonderful band.) 
> 
> R.I.P. Dolores O' Riordan, you were truly an inspiration.


End file.
